


Through Eyes of a Summer Day

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou Getting Roasted, M/M, Natsu's here to save the day, THE HINATA SIBLINGS ARE MY L I F E, as hell, but don't worry, canon divergence after the Shiratorizawa match though, mostly canonverse but like with mini 'missing moments', there's angst for like four seconds, this is so fucking soft and fluffy goddamn, through Natsu's POV!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: "Hinata Natsu knew that her brother was nothing but happy, no matter the occasion."He was warmth and sunshine and bright, the center of her happy world (and the core of his) and she never thought she'd ever see him get any brighter than he already was, but oh was she wrong-Until she met Kageyama Tobio, she never realized just neon her brother could smile until those two were together.(Natsu POV fic as she watches the relationship between Kagehina bloom from awkward friendship to something so much more and so warm.)





	Through Eyes of a Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> A Haikyuu fic?? From me?? AND it's NOT IwaOi??  
> Surprise, surprise- I'm here! This idea kinda struck out of the blue, and I really just wanted to write Natsu observing her brother being a love-sick dork as well as interacting (read- adopting) Tobio, and so here's some of the fluffiest sap I've written!  
> (Look ma, I wrote fluff- are you proud of me?)  
> Nothing too much to say other than enjoy!

Hinata Natsu knew that her brother was nothing but happy, no matter the occasion.

 

She loved how she and Shouyou had the same fluffy hair and the same brown eyes, loved how clumsy he was and how he made her laugh, and loved how she and Mama and Shouyou would cuddle together on the couch to watch movies, giggling when Shouyou would get scolded for talking over the characters on the screen.

 

He always gave the best hugs and was always warm, and didn’t mind sharing his bed when there was a particularly bad thunderstorm outside; he always told her funny stories about his time at school and volleyball practice, oohing as he described his teammates and their shenanigans.

 

She could hardly remember a day when he was anything _but_ happy, as she was far too young to remember when Papa passed away (the only time Shouyou ever looked sad was when he talked about Papa, but it was only for a fleeting second before he brightened back up again saying how she had the same smile as him and the same weird sense of humor), as he was the epitome of a sunny day to her.

 

However, since he started high school, she noticed that there were times when he shone even brighter, the smile on his face like cotton candy and something neon glowing in his eyes.

 

She saw it when he talked about volleyball, telling her about his ‘super-amazing quicks’ laced in onomatopoeia that made her laugh, and saw it whenever he spoke about his one teammate who he described as ‘dark and scary and weird’. She laughed until her chest hurt when she asked Shouyou to describe him and he did so by pressing down his hair and making a grumpy face, mumbling something about milk and setting.

 

His name was really cool, something that sounded awesome, but Natsu didn’t remember it then; she just knew that whenever Shouyou talked about him, he lit up so brightly she couldn’t help but be happy too.

 

_I wanna meet Shouyou’s friend-_

_His sunny place._

 

_\-----_

 

_Tobio-_

The boy’s name was Tobio, and upon hearing it Natsu squealed and jumped up and down, declaring how _cool_ it sounded, not noticing how startled the poor boy looked. _(“You match my brother! It’s like you both can fly together with your names!”)_

 

Shouyou had brought him over a few weeks after school started, yelling through the door that be brought a friend home, and Natsu heard a quieter voice call an awkward greeting from the front room, so she ran from the kitchen to see who was there.

 

When she saw a boy who was a nearly a head taller than her brother with a head of dark hair and bright blue eyes _(“Shouyou, your volleyball friend’s eyes look like blueberries!”),_ she gasped in surprise. “Hello, Shouyou’s friend,” she said brightly, “you’re _really_ tall.”

 

Shouyou’s face went pink as he barked a _“Hey!”,_ and Tobio knit his eyebrows as he looked down at her, eyes flicking from her to Shouyou. She giggled and ran over to Shouyou, who immediately scooped her up to prop her on his hip and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “This is Natsu, my baby sister!” he introduced brightly, to which she stuck her tongue out at because she was _ten,_ she wasn’t a baby anymore.

 

Tobio, still with the same incredulous expression on his face, blinked before blurting “You look like a tiny Hinata,” to Natsu.

 

She cracked a grin, crossing her arms. “I _am_ a tiny Hinata!” she said, and his eyes went wide as he tried to backtrack. (He looked scary, but he was actually a big dork that was easier to tease than her brother, she soon learned.)

 

“No- uh, no, I meant you look like a….” he gestured vaguely, and both she and Shouyou cocked their heads as he mumbled, “like a mini-Shouyou?”

 

The second the words left his mouth, she saw Tobio freeze as he processed his own words, and looked up to Shouyou when she felt him freeze simultaneously, knitting her eyebrows when she saw how red his face was. “What?” she asked, and they both snapped back into motion.

 

“Nothin’, ya weirdo,” Shouyou said jokingly as he set her down, and she frowned at him.

 

Crossing her arms again and pinning them both with a suspicious look, she glanced between the two of them. “You guys are being weird,” she eventually said, and Tobio gave Shouyou a withering look that she didn’t quite understand, only more confused when Shouyou laughed sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

“Shouyou, was that you? Who’s with you?” Mama called from the kitchen, and Natsu snatched Tobio’s hand and started to run with Tobio in tow, shouting an excited “Shouyou brought his friend _Tobio_ with him!” that had Shouyou yelling after her. She just giggled and heard him slide around the corner after him as Tobio stumbled behind her.

 

Eventually, after they all crashed into the family room before a startled Mrs. Hinata, Shouyou gently nudged Tobio forward and Tobio awkwardly bent at the waist with a crooked “It’s very nice to meet you!” that made Natsu grin. Shouyou, with one hand on Tobio’s back, bent double with a snort, making Tobio snap up and glare at him as Shouyou spluttered through different variations of ‘why are you acting so formal, stupid?’

 

Tobio eventually shut him up by smacking him upside the head with a red face, making Shouyou pout.

 

 _I like him,_ Natsu decided, _he makes Shouyou so_ **_bright._ **

 

\----

 

Over the days which bled to weeks which bled into months, Tobio became a frequent flier at the Hinata household, a common fixture by both Shouyou’s side and in his room. Normally, Natsu found Tobio on Shouyou's  bed yelling something at him, though to find them leaning against each other wasn’t unusual either as they squabbled over one assignment or another.

 

Mama did his best to always make sure Tobio was fed and always asked if he wanted stay after dinner, but he always shook his head and insisted he needed to go home. More often than not, Shouyou either yelled his dissent about his choice from another room or tugged on his sleeves petulantly. Tobio usually sighed and smacked him, sometimes burying his fingers in Shouyou’s hair and tugging (though Tobio seemed to always have his hands in Shouyou’s hair, like a funny habit), and Shouyou always complained in time with Natsu, who often loitered at Tobio’s legs.

 

One time, however, Mama called the boys late one night while they were studying, only to be met with silence. Looking to Natsu, she frowned, and Natsu hopped off of the couch from where they were watching some movie and trundled down the hall toward Shouyou’s room, knocking on his door. “Shouyou? Tobio? Are you dead?” she called. “You’re being weird and quiet.”

 

Propping her hands on her hips with a huff, she slid open his door, ready to yell, when she paused at the sight inside: both of them were crammed onto Shouyou’s bed, but Tobio was leaning against the wall fast asleep, Shouyou laying on Tobio’s stomach with his legs strewn over the rest of the bed as he snored quietly. Around them both were papers with numbers scrawled over them, obviously some sort of hard math that made Natsu wrinkle her nose.

 

“Are the boys alright?” Mama called, just as Shouyou made an unattractive snorting noise and rolled onto his side, curling further into Tobio.

 

Natsu felt a grin split over her face, and she just quietly backtracked out of the room and flicked off the light as she shut the door. “Shouyou’s snoring and drooling on Tobio!” she whisper-yelled as she came round the corner, and Mama gave her an incredulous look before she softly smiled.

 

“Did they fall asleep for once?” she asked, and Natsu nodded. She laughed quietly. “I’ll call Tobio’s parents, and then I’ll go check on them again; don’t bother them, alright?”

 

“But they always bother _me_ with their arguing!” Natsu complained, and pouted when Mama laughed again before ruffling her fingers through her hair.

 

“I know, sweetheart, but they already had a tiring night, alright?”

 

Natsu nodded begrudgingly, but immediately perked up when Mama pressed a kiss to the top of her head before heading to the kitchen for the phone.

 

Natsu returned to the family room to plop back down on the couch, the thoughts of her brother and his strange friend fading from her mind as she settled back into the movie still playing on the screen.

 

***

 

_The next morning:_

 

(Faint rustling, a quiet groan, fingers searching for purchase in something soft before recognition set in.) “Hinata, you _dumbass!”_

 

 _“What-_ what, huh? Wha’s goin’ on?”

 

“You idiot, we fell asleep- why the hell didn’t you wake me up?”

 

(More rustling, lurching up to stare blearily as light slanted in through the window.) _“Me?_ Why didn’t you wake _me_ up?”

 

 _“You_ were the one who was sleeping on _me!”_

 

“Then _you_ should have woken _me_ up!”

 

_“Boys, breakfast first before fighting!”_

 

“....Sorry, Mama.”

 

(Harsh whispering.) “Look what you did, idiot.”

 

“Shut up, Kageyama.”

 

(They were both smiling, though, under their bedhead and the red marks pressed into skin from solid sleep.)

 

\----

 

Summer break came, which meant summer training, as Shouyou excitedly informed her, talking a mile a minute as he shoved things into his bags at the speed of sound. He’d rattled off the names of the other teams that would be there, excited that he would be staying away, only to pause and complain that he’d have to sleep in the same room as that ‘idiot Kageyama’ again.

 

Natsu gave him a confused look from her spot on his bed, kicking her feet. “But you shared a bed with him once, so why are you upset?” she asked sincerely, only to be more perplexed as Shouyou froze and turned a bizarre shade of magenta. “What?”

 

“Just- nothing, _shut up,”_ he choked, and shot him a sly grin.

 

“I’m gonna tell Mama,” she threatened, and he whirled around to face her.

 

“Tell her _what?”_ he asked a little too loudly, a little too panicked, and the grin widened on her face.

 

“You said _‘shut up’,”_ she whispered, “and Mama said you aren’t supposed to say that!” Strangely, he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he dropped down in his chair, pressing his hands to his face. She slid off the bed and leaned forward, into his face, bracing herself on his knee. “Shouyou?” She poked his face. “You’re really red- are you okay? I’m not _really_ gonna tell her.”

 

“I know, I know,” he mumbled through his fingers, and Natsu cocked her head.

 

 _His light’s all funny,_ she thought, and she reached up to gently pry his hands away from his face, revealing a face that was a fading pink and brown eyes wide in confusion. “Hello,” she giggled as he looked down at her.

 

He laughed, squishing her cheeks with his palms as he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers, making her laugh harder. “Hello, weirdo,” he said, and she reached up to hook her hands around his neck and pull herself into his lap, his arms coming up to hug her as he rested his chin on top of her head.

 

They didn’t say anything then, and Natsu just closed her eyes and listened to the cicadas outside, her worry from earlier forgotten as her brother hummed something under his breath.

 

\------

 

It was just before training on the final day of practice at the school when Natsu realized something was wrong. Shouyou had sent a message earlier saying he was practicing late and would let them know when he’d be on his way home, but an hour or so later she heard the telltale sound of his bike rolling up, and she saw Mama shoot her phone a concerned look.

 

Pushing back from the table and making her way to the door, Natsu froze in her spot with a gasp as Shouyou came in, toeing off his shoes with his head down toward his feet-

 

There wasn’t an ounce of light in him.

 

It was as if he’d been doused in cold, cold water that dampened his color; even the lines of his shoulders was all wrong, not held high and proud.

 

Then she noticed the bandaids, the bruises and cuts, the blotchy redness of his face, and how his hands were curled into fists at his sides.

 

“Mama, Shouyou’s hurt!” Natsu called, alarmed when he barely moved at her call as she heard their mother rush toward them. Natsu, still on the stair above him, reached out for his hands and tugged on them until he looked up at her, eyes watery and in so much _pain_ that she felt tears prick at her own.

 

“Shouyou, what _happened?”_ Mama breathed as she finally reached them, immediately reaching out to carefully cup his cheek and run her fingers over the nasty gouge on his cheek. “Who did this?”

 

Natsu felt his fingers tighten in her own, and he looked away from both of them as his chest lurched in pained half-breaths; he was shaking. “He- I- it wasn’t….” he tried, the words sloppy and half-formed at they forced their way from his mouth, and Natsu had a guess as she saw how each attempted word made him hiccup.

 

“Was it Tobio?” she asked quietly, and he flinched- violently. His voice broke wordlessly, messy and wet as he shuddered.

 

 _“Tobio?”_ Mama repeated incredulously. “What _happened?”_

 

It was like a tap came loose, like a breath was released as he started talking, each word edged in hysteria: “We _fought,_ Mama, and I said some things I shouldn’t have, but he wouldn’t- couldn’t- I just wanted to- he just-” he couldn’t finish the thought as he finally broke down into sobs, full and loud and painful, like the sound of a storm shattering and devouring the light of the sun.

 

Natsu hated it- she wanted it to stop.

_This isn’t my brother._

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Mama whispered, and Natsu felt her heart break as Shouyou sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands, shaking. She stepped down and sat beside him, rubbing gentle circles into his back.

 

“Tobio’s stupid,” Natsu consoled, but Shouyou shook his head fervently.

 

“No, he _isn’t,”_ he said sharply, words sliding and sharp, and Natsu’s eyes widened in shock.

 

She didn’t try to say anything after that, just deciding to sit quietly by his side, Mama on the other side.

 

(That night, she slept in his bed with her arms tight around his middle and her face in his stomach, trying to will every ounce of comfort into her touch, listening as rain started to fall on the roof. He slept fitfully that night.)

 

\----

 

Though it took a while, with days where Shouyou was a kind of light that hurt Natsu, as she could see how much pain it caused him to keep it up so they wouldn’t worry (she’d heard him crying sometimes, always frustrated), she remembered the exact day when Shouyou and Tobio finally made up.

 

Even before Tobio finally returned to their house, she noticed it the one day Shouyou came home, and a smile was on his face and there was music in his voice as he called that he was back, and Natsu launched herself at him with a happy squeal. Laughing and surprised, he leaned down to hug her, and she buried herself into his shirt. “You finally made up with Tobio!” she crowed happily.

 

He paused, not releasing her as he looked down at her quizzically; the smile didn’t fade from his face. “I didn’t say anything- how’d you know?” he asked.

 

She giggled and poked at his cheeks. “You’re happy again; you’re all warm and bright like usual!”

 

His eyes widened, incredulous as he digested her words, mouth opening and closing in shock. Eventually, he just huffed and sat down on the ground, pulling her into his lap despite her shriek of complaint and buried his face into her hair with a laugh. “You’re so weird,” he said, muffled but happy.

 

She hugged him tighter, laughing. “So’re you.”

 

Louder, stronger, his laugh rang out once again like a bell, and Natsu felt the warmth return in the house. _He’s happy again, he’s happy again, he’s happy again- thank you, Tobio._

 

***

 

Later that week, Shouyou brought Tobio over for the weekend, and it was like nothing had ever been strained between them; they still bickered, joked, teased, prodded, and poked like it was nothing but a game, but Natsu could see their light once more, echoed in Shouyou’s laughter and the smile that lingered just behind Tobio’s permanent scowl.

 

(The scar on Shouyou’s cheek didn’t fade, but neither of them ever mentioned it. Natsu still saw Tobio glance at it from time to time, though.)

 

\----

 

The months ticked on, and their light only grew stronger and stronger as their relationship strengthened. Natsu had heard of ‘soulmates’ before from a story Mama once told her about, where people were bound by a glowing string of fate, but she never really believed in them until she saw her brother and Tobio together.

 

Sometimes, she swore there was a light surrounding them that couldn’t have been shared with anyone else, and to her, it just made sense that they’d be ‘soulmates’. “ _They’re like puzzle pieces, I think,”_ she’d once told Mama, and she’d just laughed in surprise, before agreeing with her.

 

_“They really are, aren’t they? I know Shouyou’s good with people, but I’ve never seen him so happy with someone before.”_

 

There’d been a funny smile on Mama’s face when she said that, but Natsu didn’t know what it meant.

 

\----

 

“Mama, what’s a crush?” Natsu asked, sitting at the table one night with her chin propped in the palms of her hands as he leaned her elbows on the table.

 

Mama turned around to look at her, elbow-deep in food as she tried to finish dinner. (Extra leftovers for Shouyou as usual, with extra rice.) “A crush?” she parroted, and Natsu nodded. She quirked an eyebrow. “Where’d you hear that?”

 

Natsu screwed her lips to the side, kicking her feet. “Some kids at school were talking about it, and they were making fun of Kosuke because of it, but I dunno why. Is it bad?”

 

Mama laughed, head thrown back and eyes closed, just like Shouyou. “No! Not at all,” she eventually answered, before pausing. “In fact, it’s kinda mean that Kosuke was being teased because of it; it’s harmless.”

 

“But what _is_ it?” Natsu asked again, and Mama just shook her head with a smile, tilting her head in thought before replying.

 

“It’s… well, it’s when you really like someone, and you’d like to be together with them all the time, maybe hold hands, maybe kiss,” she explained, words tumbling from her mouth as she continued cooking, “and sometimes, when you get older, a crush can develop into love, and you could marry that person if they really wanted to. But at this age, it’s sweet; don’t blame Kosuke for being a little love-sick!”

 

Natsu hummed, thinking. “I didn’t make fun of him at all, but I dunno why his friends were…. he looked so happy, like he was lit up from the inside!” she said, and Mama chuckled.

 

“Lucky girl, then,” Mama said, and Natsu shook her head.

 

“No, it was Taro!” she said adamantly, and Mama’s eyebrows rose. “He’s the really quiet one who likes to read all the time.”

 

“Oh?” Mama said, turning and propping a hand on her hip. “Well, Taro’s a lucky _boy_ then,” she added, and Natsu nodded vigorously.

 

“I like Kosuke- he’s really nice, and talks to me a bunch, and Taro’s really nice too!” she said, and Mama laughed again. “I think Taro likes him too, though, ‘cause he always asks me about Kosuke whenever he leaves.”

 

Mama smiled then. “Treat them both nicely, and give them the best of luck, alright?” Natsu nodded fervently again.

 

“‘Course! Why wouldn’t I? They’re my friends!”

 

Mama’s lifted at Natsu’s words, a strange expression of _proud_ , confusing Natsu, but she didn’t reply. Natsu tilted her head, but Mama still didn’t say anything.

 

There was a break of silence between them for a few minutes before Natsu spoke up again. “Mama, what’s it like having a crush? You got married to Papa, right, so that means you must have had one, right?”

 

There was a faint smile like a sunset on Mama’s face, faded in nostalgia but still warm before she spoke. “Yes, I did. In truth, it’s… well, it’s kind of like a journey,” she started, and Natsu leaned eagerly forward on the table to listen.  “When you realize it, it kinda takes you by surprise, but then you realize that you don’t want to leave that person’s side, that they make you happy. Then…. sometimes, like with your Papa, you fall in love, and it all gets magnified until you positively _glow_ when you see them. Sometimes you do things that make you embarrassed but they never notice, and they don’t ever leave you- it’s like there’s always a light in you that brightens when you’re with them. Then-” she laughed- “then sometimes you’re inseparable, if the other person has a crush on you too.” She stopped talking then, staring down at her hands but like she was looking _through_ them, remembering, reverently rubbing the ring at her finger.

 

Natsu chewed on her lip once, twice, three times as she mulled over the information. _A light in you that brightens when you’re with them…._ “I think Shouyou has a crush, then,” she said suddenly, startling Mama out of her reverie.

 

“Huh?” she said, but Natsu was too busy thinking about Shouyou and Tobio to answer, railroad-track mind distracted.

 

\-----

 

 _Shouyou definitely has a crush,_ Natsu thought as she heard him yelling about something from the other room. _It’s like he goes supernova and loud whenever Tobio’s around._

 

Huffing, she slid off of her bed to pad into the living room, standing in the entryway with a glare as she crossed her arms. “You’re being too loud!” she scolded, and both of the boys looked up at her, startled.

 

Some action movie was playing on the screen, and Tobio was sitting on the couch with Shouyou- sitting cross-legged on the floor- leaning backward against the couch between Tobio’s legs. Tobio looked bewildered, but Shouyou adamantly refused to look at him as he crossed his arms with a pout. “But Kageyama’s being rude,” he complained, and Tobio grunted in irritation.

 

“I don’t care!” she fired back, “you’re being _loud!”_

 

“He shoved me off the couch and won’t let me sit next to him!” Shouyou argued petulantly, and Natsu sighed.

 

“That’s ‘cause you kept squirming around and wouldn’t sit still, dumba- _idiot,”_ Tobio retorted, and Shouyou just blew a breath out of his nose.

 

“Whatever, _Bakageyama,”_ he said, “the view’s better from down here, and I don’t have to deal with your smelly self.” With that, he leaned back as far as he could until his head was essentially in Tobio’s lap, the action making Tobio’s face turn pink.

 

Natsu flattened her lips into a thin line. “If you aren’t quiet, I’m gonna tell Mama when she gets home,” she said resolutely, before stomping away, ignoring the call of _“I’m sorry, Natsu!”_ as she slid her door shut bitterly.

 

 _It’s like he wasn’t even listening to me,_ she thought, huffing, as another shout from Tobio rattled through the walls. _They’re so weird._

 

\----

 

Natsu learned that Tobio was scared of thunderstorms just like her- _but I think he’s more afraid of them than I am._

 

On the night of a horrible typhoon where the ceiling groaned and the rain shrieked in time with the lightning, Natsu slipped from her bed with her blanket hooded over her head as she fled to Shouyou’s room, stopping just outside the door when she heard low talking from the other side. Cracking it, she peeked inside to see figures on the floor, the room too dark to quite make them out, but then the windows flashed and her heart broke:

 

Shouyou was crouched in front of Tobio, who had his back pressed against the bedframe and his hands clamped over his ears, knees pulled up to his chest. Shouyou had his hands cupping his cheeks and his forehead pressed against Tobio’s, murmuring something under his breath; Natsu could see Tobio’s shoulders shaking, jerky and uneven.

 

Natsu felt her own fear evaporate as she saw them, saw the big, mountainous and scary-looking Tobio so small and tiny under Shouyou’s hands.

She hated it.

 

“Tobio? Are you okay?” she called gently, creeping carefully into the room, and Shouyou looked up in surprise before his face fell.

 

“Are you alright, Natsu? Did the storm wake you up too?” he asked, but Natsu ignored him.

 

“Is _Tobio_ okay?” she asked again, resolutely, and Shouyou opened his mouth to say something when a large crack of thunder rattled the roof-

Shouyou flinched and Natsu felt a spark of fear run down her spine, but what caught her attention the most was Tobio’s hand instantly latching onto Shouyou’s sleeve so tightly his knuckles were white.

 

Shoving aside her own fear, Natsu marched over to Tobio’s side and covered his shoulders with her blanket before leaning into his side, reaching for his other hand and squeezing it gently. “Don’t worry, Tobio; Shouyou’s here, and he always makes me feel better when I’m scared,” she said softly, and smiled when she felt him relax just a little bit as Shouyou took the hand fisted in his sleeve and rubbed his thumb over it.

 

Eventually, after sitting there quietly for a few minutes and sending as much warmth as she could muster into Tobio’s side, Natsu felt his breathing even out just enough that he could catch his breath. Looking over to her brother, she smiled as she saw the relieved look on his face, something warm and calm in his expression as he squeezed Tobio’s hand a little tighter.

 

Shouyou looked to her and nodded behind him, where the extra futon was open, and she got the message. Tugging the blanket from Shouyou’s bed and retrieving his pillow, she made a nest of _soft_ around the futon and then reached for Tobio, tugging on his hand softly but insistently. He finally looked up at her, eyes wide with shock but still bruised from sleep and red-rimmed, and she smiled widely before tugging on him again.

 

All three of them slept on the floor that night to the sound of the summer storm, with Tobio in the middle as Natsu curled into his stomach and Shouyou sprawled out behind him, legs twisted with Tobio’s under the blanket.

Just as she fell asleep, Natsu opened her eyes just enough to see Shouyou’s hands creep around Tobio’s chest, whispering something under his breath as Tobio pressed his own hand into Shouyou’s.

 

_You’re safe now, Tobio- that’s what Shouyou does best, after all._

 

_***_

 

The next morning, it was like nothing had happened at all-

 

Natsu laughed loudly as Shouyou snickered at Tobio’s bedhead, stomach hurting when Tobio launched himself at a shrieking Shouyou, and they all squabbled their way the kitchen for breakfast. However, Natsu noticed how her brother’s hands lingered on Tobio just a second longer than usual, like they did with her after a bad storm or when she was sick.

 

Now, Natsu was perched in Tobio’s lap while Shouyou sat on the floor, cheering on Tobio as they raced each other in the game they were playing. Shouyou complained that she was betraying him, and Tobio calmly said “She’s just cheering for the better player,” earning a jaw-drop from Shouyou as she leaned back into Tobio, giggling.

 

Looking up, she saw a faint smile quirking at Tobio’s lips as Shouyou whined, and Tobio absently ruffled a hand through her hair.

 

Despite the pout in his face, Natsu could see a grin lingering the edges of Shouyou’s face, and she could feel the warmth between them both that made her think of what Mama had said before-

 

 _“It all gets magnified until you positively_ **_glow_ ** _when you see them.”_

 

_You were right, Mama._

 

_***_

 

The cozy bubble was ruined when Mama walked into the room, reminding them all that they had homework to do.

 

Natsu snickered as Tobio and Shouyou groaned loudly at the same time.

 

——

 

“Natsu, wanna come with me to Shouyou’s school? He forget his knee pads and asked me to bring them in for practice today.”

 

Natsu sprinted around the corner with a _“Yes!”_ that had Mama laughing.

 

 _I can’t wait to finally see what Shouyou’s school looks like! And maybe I’ll get to see him play- oh! What if I get to see the rest of his volleyball friends? And Tobio’ll be there too!_ Her thoughts rattled on incessantly as she watched the landscape around her shift and twist as they drove past.

 

Pulling up, Natsu cheered happily when she saw the gym come into sight, and Mama chuckled. “Do you want to go in and drop this off for him?” she asked, and Natsu nodded enthusiastically as she held out the bag for her.

 

“I’ll be right back out!” Natsu promised as she slid out of the car, bag in her fist.

 

“Don’t go wandering! And tell them _both_ I said hello!” Mama called after her. Natsu nodded before turning and running toward the doors, slowing as  the sound of voices and sneakers and balls hitting the floor cascaded around her.

 

Carefully pushing open the door, she stood in the doorway with her mouth open in awe as she gasped, watching the blur of bodies in motion, watching the colors of people she didn’t know paint the gym walls. She didn’t move, just watching as one player- _he’s so big, and his hair is so_ **_long!-_ ** slammed a ball over the net, smiling widely when someone called loud “Nice one, Asahi!” from the other side of the room.

 

She was too busy watching to notice someone approach her, confusion on his face as he called a cautious “Are you lost?” that finally made her turn.

 

She gasped when she saw him, intimidated but also in awe of how tall he was compared to her. He looked nice, but quiet, and she smiled. “Nope! I’m here for Shouyou!” she explained, shaking the bag in emphasis.

 

“Yo, Ennoshita! Who ya talkin’ to?” someone called, and Natsu watched as the nice boy- Ennoshita- turned toward someone with a buzzed head, before silently pointing toward her.

 

“She’s looking for Hinata,” he said, and the other boy’s jaw dropped when he saw her, waving at him in greeting with a wide smile on her face.

 

“Holy shit, she looks like a _clone,”_ he whispered in awe, and Ennoshita swatted him.

 

 _“Language,_ Tanaka!” he chided, and Tanaka’s face fell before he rubbed his head sheepishly.  Ennoshita sighed. “Just go get him,” he said wearily, and Tanaka nodded, starting to go when a loud voice excitedly reverberated through the room.

 

Looking toward it, Natsu lit up with a gasp as she found her brother talking with another teammate, this one closer to his size as they threw conversation between them at breakneck speed. She cupped her hands around her mouth and bellowed a loud _“Shouyou!”_ that made both him as well as the others in the gym look over toward her.

 

Realizing it was her, he grinned as she started to wave, jogging over to meet her. “I didn’t know you were coming, Natsu!” he said happily, and she shoved his bag at his face. Recognition lit up on his face as he took the bag, sighing in relief. “Oh thank god, my knee pads,” he whispered, and Natsu clicked her tongue.

 

“You left them in your room again, stupid,” she chided, and he gave her an insulted look.

 

“I just forgot them, okay? Don’t be rude!” he retorted, and she giggled, the faux-sour expression on his face melting away as he ruffled her hair.

 

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Hinata,” someone new said, just as another boy- a _huge_ one with blond hair- called a horrified “Oh god, there’s _two_ of them?” that earned a bark of a laugh from the freckled boy next to him. The original one who spoke- _his hair reminds me of a dove… he’s pretty!-_ glared at them.

 

“I’m Hinata Natsu, Shouyou’s sister! It’s nice to finally meet you!” she declared cheerily, and Hinata grinned.

 

“She’s five years younger than me-“

 

“-But I’ll still fight you!” she interrupted, and the room all broke into laughter.

 

“I see it’s genetic,” another person- _he looks big but nice and scary at the same time… I think that’s Shouyou’s captain?-_ said, and the dove-boy elbowed him in the side while forcing down a grin.

 

The other members started talking then, some with Shouyou and some at her, but her attention was diverted as a familiar face finally came into the room, looking at the impromptu gathering in confusion. She gasped, a smile breaking out into her face as she called a loud and rather excited _“Tobio!”_ that made him freeze.

 

Ducking under arms and between legs, she dashed over to him, and his face softened from pure confusion to a _softer_ confusion as he saw her come into view. “What’re you doing here?” he blurted as she stopped by his side, tugging at his sleeve. Sighing, he got the message and scooped her up into his arms with ease (which didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the club) before fixing her a look. “Gonna answer me?”

 

She grinned and looped her arms around his neck. “Shouyou forgot his knee pads,” she answered serenely, and he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Again?”

 

She nodded. “He’s dumb, but that’s okay,” she said, laughing when she heard him bark a _“Hey!”_ as well as a few people spluttering in surprise and multiple exclamations of _“Oh my god.”_

 

Tobio looked back toward Shouyou, who was scowling. “She’s not wrong,” he said bluntly, and Shouyou’s face went red.

 

“Kageyama!”

 

“You lost your bag-“

 

“That was one time!-“

 

 _“-twice,_ always forget your lunch, so you steal mine-“

 

**_“Hey!”_ **

 

 _“_ -and you always leave your homework in _my_ bag and it’s _annoying!”_

 

“You forgot the time he lost his pants ‘cause he got hot and forgot where he put them,” Natsu added helpfully, gleefully enjoying the horrified look on her brother’s face as the others started looking at him.

 

“Don’t- you- don’t just _tag team_ me!” he complained, and Natsu saw a faint grin on Tobio’s face. “And don’t steal my sister, dammit!” Shouyou fired at him, hands in balls by his sides as he stomped his foot petulantly.

 

Natsu hummed an _“Ooh,_ you _swore!”_ just as Tobio calmly said “She just likes me better,” before muttering a quiet “which is kinda weird,” under his breath.

 

Shouyou was frozen in shock, and all of the club were in various states of hysteria: two were physically on the floor, pounding at it, the blond one and his friend were snickering, and the dove-one was leaning against the nice-scary-captain man with his hand over his mouth, the latter of which was trying his damndest not to laugh.

 

As they laughed, Natsu looked over to Tobio, reaching out to poke at his cheek. “Are you coming over soon, Tobio? It’s been so long!” she asked, and felt his arms freeze; she continued nonetheless, smiling as she saw how red his face was. “Me and Mama miss you, and though he gets mad when I point it out, Shouyou gets all mopey when you aren’t around,” she continued, and the red spread to his ears.

 

 _“Natsu!”_ Shouyou cried, mortified, and she laughed hysterically when Shouyou hid his face as the dove-one shot him a peculiar look.

 

“Oh! Mama says hi, by the way,” Natsu added, and Tobio mumbled something incoherent under his breath. She giggled and reached out to tug at his bangs.

 

Eventually, he set her back down, face still red as he muttered a quiet “Tell her I’ll be over tonight,” earning a megawatt grin from her as he coughed awkwardly.

 

She chirped a bright “Okay, Tobio!” before tugging on his hand in goodbye and dashing back over to the entrance, poking her brother in the side and making him yelp. “Don’t be home late again, okay?”

 

“I know, weirdo,” he said, face still clashing horribly with his hair, but he still gave her a wide smile. “You and Mama get home safe, ‘kay?”

 

“Yep! We will- see you later!” she said, and he nodded. “And tell your friends it was nice to meet them!” she called, heading out the door, stopping at the edge of it to turn back and yell _“See you later too, Tobio!”_ before dashing away as fast as she could before her brother could catch her, hearing another wave of laughter break through the room at Tobio’s choking noise.

 

She was out of breath and hysterical when she got back in the car, and Mama gave her a look of concern as well as amusement. “Everything alright?”

 

She nodded. “Tobio said he’ll be over tonight! And I got to meet the rest of Shouyou’s team; they’re so _cool!_ One boy just hit the ball over the net like _wham!”_ She accompanied the onomatopoeia with a spiking motion.

 

Mama chuckled as she backed up the car. “Now you’re starting to sound like Shouyou,” she teased. “Now, why don’t you tell me about the rest of his team? I’ve been curious about them for a while.”

 

Natsu lit up. “Well, they’re all so _tall-_ oh, except one, I think? But anyway- the first one I met was really nice, and there was this other one who was really pretty! And they….” She babbled on as the sun chased them over the horizon as they drove past, sinking over the mountains, and Mama looked excited as she listened, laughing as Natsu told her about how she teased Shouyou.

 

***

 

 _“Oh my god, Hinata, I can’t believe you just got roasted by your_ **_sister_ ** _!”_

 

_“She’s really cute, though.”_

 

_“Suga, you’re not helping!”_

 

_“Ah, sorry- but she really is.”_

 

 _“She’s a_ **_menace_ ** _is what she is!”_

 

_“Like brother, like sister.”_

 

_“Pft- Nice one, Tsukki.”_

 

_“Hey!”_

 

_“Kageyama, I had no idea you were so good with kids!”_

 

_“Um- I’m, uh, not really.”_

 

_“Dude, you just scooped up a child and held her in your arms like it was nothing.”_

 

_“Yeah, but that’s Natsu, and she doesn’t count.”_

 

_“Why not?”_

 

_“‘Cause she’s Hinata’s sister?”_

 

_“What does that even mean?”_

 

_“Just how often do you go over there, anyway?”_

 

 _“Now that’s a question we’d all like to know… ow- oi, Ennoshita, that_ **_hurt!”_ **

 

_“Then don’t be weird.”_

 

_“He just comes over for weekends, sometimes…”_

 

 _“I so call bullsh- hey, don’t hit me_ **_again!”_ **

 

_“I just can’t believe you actually won over the heart of a girl, Kageyama!”_

 

_“She’s ten-?”_

 

 **_“And_ ** _my sister!”_

 

_“That just proves my point more.”_

 

_“Noya, what the hell?”_

 

 _“Hinata, you lost to Kageyama_ **_again!”_ **

 

_“Noya!”_

 

_“Eh? No I didn’t!”_

 

_“You did!”_

 

_“Did not!”_

 

_“She does yell at you more, Hinata.”_

 

_“Rude, Kageyama!”_

 

_“I was just helping.”_

 

_“That’s not helping! Shut up!”_

 

_“Here they go again…”_

 

 _“At least_ **_I_ ** _remember my uniform when I need it.”_

 

 _“Oh, shut it,_ **_Tobio.”_ **

 

 _“Not until you do,_ **_Shouyou.”_ **

 

(Shouyou gaped at him, red-faced, before lunging at him, only to be grabbed by Suga as they were both given extra laps by Daichi for the disruption.)

 

——

 

_“I’m eating your leftovers when we get home, Hinata.”_

 

_“Over my dead body!”_

 

_——_

 

(True to his word, Tobio and a very exhausted Shouyou both arrived home, barely awake enough to shovel down some food and pass out in Shouyou’s room, curled up into each other despite the heat; Tobio was on his back, and Shouyou was sprawled over his chest with Tobio’s arms around him, comfortable and patchwork.)

 

——

 

Shouyou had told Natsu that they had a really big game coming up, something about _nationals_ as someone named ‘Ushiwaka’, and he practically oozed sunshine and excitement and anxiety as he rattled off the rest of the day to come.

 

He’d been _so_ ecstatic about it that Natsu _had_ to beg Mama to go and watch the game, over and over until Mama put down her papers and ruffled her head, laughing as she said _“Yes, of course we’ll go! But don’t tell him- it’ll just make him even more nervous!”_ Grinning, Natsu nodded excitedly before plodding back to her room, ready to see her brother and Tobio fly.

 

That night, the house was a live wire of anxiety and giddiness.

 

***

 

Upon arriving high in the seats above, Mama pointed out Shouyou’s team as well as Shouyou and Tobio themselves. She remembered Shouyou’s ten, as she’d stolen his jersey once before and ran around the house with it pulled over her head, but she hadn’t known he matched Tobio’s number nine.

 

She vaguely remembered how the game worked through Shouyou’s wild explanations, but Mama told her there’d be about five mini-games, one for each set, and Natsu internally withered thinking about how long it would be.

 

Any worry about that vanished the second she saw their freak quick, here and gone in the span of a second, leaving her jaw open in awe.

 

 _They really_ **_can_ ** _fly._

 

Perfectly, in sync, in _glory,_ she watched as Shouyou and Tobio merged together and _soared,_ and the energy of the room and the building tension as they landed spike after spike sparked a fire.

 

 _Karasuno lives up to its name,_ she thought and told Mama, as she watched each member soar and attack with their arms like wings and each shout from their mouth a victory cry, and she loved them _immediately._

_(I want to do that. I want to fly just like them.)_

 

***

 

Point. Point. Spike. Block.

Deuce.

Deuce.

Set over.

Start next set, switch courts.

Serve.

 

It had been grueling to watch, shouting along to the chants as they scored through exhaustion and wincing when Tsukishima- the blond boy from before- jammed his fingers, and she’d felt the tension rise and coil in her shoulders until she was standing and clutching onto the bar in front of her as time slowed down, the ball just not hitting the ground-

 

Touch the top of the block, received, sent over-

Received, set, cross spike, _received-_

Set, slow down, _mobbed-_

 

A final point hit by Shouyou and Tobio, Shouyou launching himself from the back with the rest of the teammates soaring around him before falling as everyone watched the ball be sloppily received and fall down,

Down,

 

Down.

 

Final point. Whistle.

21-19, **_Karasuno._ **

 

The room froze, dead silent, before it erupted like a thousand birds taking flight, and Natsu was _screaming,_ victory and joy in her veins as she pumped the air. _“They did it! My brother did it! They_ **_won!”_ **

 

She watched as one side of the court rejoiced while the other collapsed, watched as the orange and black hugged and crowded and cried and yelled, and she felt as if she was in the middle of all of them.

 

She watched as Shouyou forced himself up from the dog pile to jump up and down, yelling something incomprehensible to Nishinoya- _the small one, who was super cool-_ before Tobio finally staggered up and said something to him. She watched as Shouyou whipped around, face bright in elation before cogs turned in his brain-

 

Then she watched as Shouyou lunged forward, grabbed Tobio by the front of his jersey, leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to Tobio’s.

 

Tobio froze, as did those who saw- including some of his team (Mama made a little noise of shock and Natsu’s mouth fell open)- before Shouyou released him and fell back with a face red enough to be seen from where Natsu was sitting, waving his hands frantically. Tobio gestured jerkily for a few more seconds before sighing sharply and tugging Shouyou back up to kiss _him,_ and Natsu _cheered._ (As did the rest of the team, loud catcalls and whistles, and Mama had a mile-wide grin on her face.)

 

Eventually they broke apart, looked at each other in shock for a few seconds before Shouyou covered his face with his hands and hid in the front of Tobio’s shirt, the latter hiding _his_ face in Shouyou’s shoulder as he tightened his arms around him.

 

Natsu laughed brightly when not one, but _multiple_ teammates called a teasing _“Nice receive, Kageyama!”_ and Mama covered her mouth as laughter bubbled helplessly from her lips. “See Mama, I _told_ you Shouyou had a crush!” Natsu crowed excitedly, and Mama looked to her with a smile.

 

“Well, it’s about time he finally did something about it, huh?”

 

Natsu couldn’t have agreed more.

 

***

 

They waited outside for the boys afterward, Natsu scanning the crowd eagerly for her brother when she heard him; he was in the middle of some epic retelling of their victory, but his hand was tight in Tobio’s while the other continued gesturing. “You’re being way too loud, dumbass,” she heard Tobio scold, and she smiled before stretching her hand and waving.

 

 _“Shouyou! Tobio!_ Over here!” she yelled, and multiple people flinched from her volume.

 

Shouyou located them instantly, gaping, and Tobio had a mortified look on his face as he realized everyone was staring at them. Shouyou paid them no mind as he tugged Tobio forward. “You guys _came!”_ he yelled excitedly, ignoring Tobio as he stumbled and swore, hand still tight in Shouyou’s. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

 

Natsu smiled widely. “It was a surprise!” she explained, and she saw Shouyou’s face light up. “Also, we didn’t want you to get freaked out and throw up like you do sometimes.”

 

Shouyou’s face fell into annoyance as Tobio snorted, faintly biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

 

“Don’t pretend it isn’t true,” Mama said, and Shouyou huffed.

 

“It didn’t happen this time!” he argued.

 

“Yeah, but it has before,” Tobio added blithely, and Shouyou shot him a _‘hey!’._ Tobio looked up to Natsu and Mama with a dry look on his face, but Natsu easily recognized the amusement and warmth hidden there. “One time he got so nervous he served a ball into my head, and I had to kick him in order to calm him down.”

 

Mama’s eyebrows shot up as Natsu laughed. “Kage _yama!”_ Shouyou whined, drawing out the last vowels childishly, “don’t bring that up during our epic victory!”

 

Tobio shrugged. “But it _is_ true.”

 

Shouyou shot Mama a tired, tired look. She laughed.

 

After that, they talked a bit more about the match, reliving glory-

 

 _“You guys were so_ **_awesome!_ ** _I wanna fly like you!”_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_“Ooh, what’s your favorite position, Natsu? I bet it’s spiker!”_

 

_“Don’t be stupid, it’s definitely setter.”_

 

_“Boys…”_

 

_“Hmm… I think I liked watching Nishinoya the most!”_

 

_“Huh?!”_

 

_“Wait, really?”_

 

 _“Yeah! He was so awesome, and he got almost all of those spikes from that big scary guy!_ **_And_ ** _he didn’t have to be humongous like you, Tobio, or Tsukishima.”_

 

_“.... She has a point.”_

 

 _“Don’t_ **_agree_ ** _with her, Kageyama!”_

 

-before Tobio excused himself, and Natsu watched as he begrudgingly slipped his hand out of Shouyou’s and bid them a quick goodbye, promising to be back. As soon as he was gone, Mama crossed her arms and fixed Shouyou with a look, earning one of confusion from him until she nodded toward his hand. He blinked, once, twice, before his face went bright red in realization. “Oh my god, you _saw_ that,” he blurted, mortified, covering his face with his hands. “It was a spur of the moment thing, it just happened, we were celebrating, I don’t _know-“_

 

“I’m just glad you finally got around to actually letting him _know_ you like him,” Mama interrupted, and Shouyou peeked through his fingers as the red spread to his ears.

 

“What? Does that mean you _knew?”_ he squeaked, and she laughed.

 

“Sweetheart, I think the only person who _didn’t_ know was _Tobio,”_ she said gently, and he moaned into his hands.

 

“Oh my _god,”_ he whined, and Natsu reached out to tug at his shirt.

 

“I _told_ you that he makes you light up all neon-y,” she reminded cheekily. Shouyou just pressed his hands harder into his face.

 

“If it’s any consolation, Natsu figured it out before I did,” Mama added, and Shouyou squawked an indignant _“It’s not!”_ that made Natsu giggle. “It’s alright, you know,” Mama said, “I already approve of him, and I know you care for him as much as he does you.”

 

Shouyou dropped his hands to look up at her, now fiddling with his fingers. “Really?”

 

She nodded. “You don’t share a bed as often as you two do with someone you don’t care for,” she reminded, and Shouyou’s cheeks flushed red again.

 

It was then that Tobio returned, white-faced and wide-eyed as he came down the hall. Natsu tilted her head. “What’s wrong, Tobio?” she asked, but he didn’t say anything until he stopped beside Shouyou and Shouyou silently asked.

 

“Daichi and Suga were… celebrating,” he mumbled, and Natsu knit her eyebrows as Shouyou paused, processed, and doubled over laughing.

 

“Which ones were they again?” Natsu asked, and Tobio looked at her flatly before replying.

 

“Our captain and vice,” he said, and Shouyou started laughing harder to the point where he was sagging against Tobio, gasping.

 

Natsu’s eyebrows knit further as Mama laughed quietly, whispered an amused _“High schoolers,”_ under her breath.

 

(The team went out for dinner then, and it wasn’t a surprise that Tobio stayed the night. All was normal, until Mama casually said “by the way, Tobio, congratulations on accepting your confession in front of hundreds of other people,” before reaching for the rice, making him choke on his water and Shouyou accidentally kneeing the table in shock.

 

Natsu still laughed whenever she thought about that moment.)

 

——

 

It was an undeniable truth that Hinata Shouyou was a bright person.

 

It was just as undeniable that Kageyama Tobio made him so much brighter than Natsu had ever seen.

 

Together, they were a neon universe, a flock of iridescent birds, and they a fire and a warmth in each other that was an infectious as it was envious, always leaving a smile on Natsu’s face.

 

It remained that way throughout high school, where kisses were incentive and silent words and comfort was folded in between their fingers and in the rise and fall of their sleeping breaths. Wins and losses followed them, and they rode the turbulent waves through all manner of highs and lows and _still_ stuck together despite it all.

 

In college, it remained the same despite the new atmosphere and expectations, and even recruiters knew that it was _“Kageyama-and-Hinata”_ as an inseparable unit, a weapon, a story that couldn’t be ended.

 

They never left each other’s sides even years later, and so Hinata Natsu remembered those unforgettable truths, the undeniable observations, even as she stood in front of a crowd of people in a lovely dress with a microphone to her mouth, standing before the newlyweds as she gave her speech. There were tears of gratitude and joy in her eyes as she spoke. “Mama once told me a story about light and love, told me about joy and finding the one person in life that wouldn’t leave your side, and here we are, despite it all. So, I want to thank you, for two things-“

 

She turned to Tobio, who was embarrassed yet still elated, toying with Shouyou’s fingers in his own- “thank you, Tobio, for loving my brother, for making him shine so brightly- for being his sunny place, despite how backwards it may seem.” There was laughter from the audience, and she grinned as Shouyou groaned at her pun.

 

Clearing her throat, she turned back to them with tears in her eyes and her words. “And thank you, both of you, for showing me that soulmates really _do_ exist.”

 

With that, she lowered the microphone, tears spilling over her cheeks as Shouyou covered his mouth with his free hand, crying as well, and Tobio was shell-shocked, mouth open and eyes wide. Applause rattled through the room as Shouyou stood up- Tobio followed him immediately- and opened his arms. Grinning, she ran over to the both of them, wrapping her arms around them both as they hugged her tightly. “Thank you so much, Natsu,” Shouyou breathed, and she laughed.

 

“No, thank _you,”_ she giggled through tears as she pulled away, “weren’t you just listening?”

 

Shouyou smiled widely before cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead. “I was, you weirdo,” he said. She smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek, making the smile on his face widen as she whispered an _“I love you,”_ into his hair.

 

Wiping her face, she turned to Tobio and crushed him into another hug with an _oof,_ drawing a coo from the audience. “I love you too, Tobio,” she said, and reached up to pull his head down and plant a kiss on the top of his head. Tobio was bewildered, but the softness on his face was plain; he smiled so much easier now. “Keep taking care of him for me.”

 

His eyes flickered over to Shouyou, who smiled warmly at him before looking back to her. “I promise,” he said resolutely, and she huffed a watery laugh.

 

“You better.”

 

(He kept his promise.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This totally stemmed from me making puns and fancy extended metaphors about all of their names whoops) 
> 
> ap0llx.tumblr.com/post/141406527426/these-two-are-so-cute-bonus  
> This is the art I took some inspiration from- it'll melt your heart, I swear!  
> UPDATE: HERE is the original link, given to me by the lovely @catsforever13! Go check the original artist- their work is SAPPY and I love it
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, critiques, and questions are always welcome! :D  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
